2021 Pacific hurricane season (Chap)
The 2020 Pacific hurricane season was the most active Pacific hurricane season on record. With 25 named storms, 14 hurricanes, and 7 major hurricanes, the 2021 Pacific season is the only season to exhaust the naming list allocated for the season. Although the season ran from May 15 to November 30, one storm, Sandra, formed outside of the official bounds for this season. The season also featured the first Eastern Pacific storm to strike the United States since 1939. Season summary ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2020 till:31/12/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:19/05/2020 till:22/05/2020 color:TS text:Andres (TS) from:27/05/2020 till:03/06/2020 color:C2 text:Blanca (C2) from:01/06/2020 till:07/06/2020 color:C1 text:Carlos (C1) from:10/06/2020 till:13/06/2020 color:TS text:Dolores (TS) from:16/06/2020 till:25/06/2020 color:C4 text:Enrique (C4) from:21/06/2020 till:29/06/2020 color:C3 text:Felicia (C3) from:28/06/2020 till:01/07/2020 color:TS text:Guillermo (TS) from:07/07/2020 till:08/07/2020 color:TS text:Hilda (TS) barset:break from:15/07/2020 till:21/07/2020 color:C1 text:Ignacio (C1) from:22/07/2020 till:28/07/2020 color:TS text:Jimena (TS) from:26/07/2020 till:08/08/2020 color:C5 text:Kevin (C5) from:02/08/2020 till:14/08/2020 color:C3 text:Linda (C3) from:18/08/2020 till:20/08/2020 color:TS text:Marty (TS) from:22/08/2020 till:27/08/2020 color:TS text:Nora (TS) from:25/08/2020 till:05/09/2020 color:C3 text:Iona (C3) from:26/08/2020 till:02/09/2020 color:TS text:Olaf (TS) barset:break from:05/09/2020 till:13/09/2020 color:C4 text:Pamela (C4) from:15/09/2020 till:22/09/2020 color:C1 text:Rick (C1) from:15/09/2020 till:19/09/2020 color:C1 text:Keli (C1) from:16/09/2020 till:21/09/2020 color:TS text:Sandra (SS) from:25/09/2020 till:27/09/2020 color:TS text:Terry (TS) from:02/10/2020 till:15/10/2020 color:C5 text:Vivian (C5) from:08/10/2020 till:10/10/2020 color:TS text:Lala (TS) from:10/10/2020 till:18/10/2020 color:C2 text:Waldo (C2) barset:break from:18/10/2020 till:21/10/2020 color:C1 text:Xina (C1) from:26/10/2020 till:28/10/2020 color:TS text:York (TS) from:27/10/2020 till:11/11/2020 color:C4 text:Zelda (C4) from:06/11/2020 till:11/11/2020 color:C1 text:Alpha (C1) from:14/11/2020 till:18/11/2020 color:TS text:Beta (TS) from:18/11/2020 till:26/11/2020 color:C4 text:Moke (C4) from:21/11/2020 till:22/11/2020 color:TS text:Gamma (TS) from:21/11/2020 till:27/11/2020 color:C1 text:Delta (C1) barset:break from:03/12/2020 till:08/12/2020 color:TS text:Epsilon (TS) barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2020 till:31/05/2020 text:May from:01/06/2020 till:30/06/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:31/07/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:31/08/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:30/09/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:31/10/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:30/11/2020 text:November from:01/12/2020 till:31/12/2020 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Andres Hurricane Blanca Hurricane Carlos Tropical Storm Dolores Hurricane Enrique Storm names The following names were used to name storms that formed in the northeastern Pacific Ocean during the 2021 season. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2027 season. This is the same list used in the 2015 season with the exception of Pamela, which replaced Patricia. During this season, every single name had been exhausted on the naming list. As such, storms were named after Greek letters for the first time in Eastern Pacific history. For storms that form in the Central Pacific Hurricane Center's area of responsibility, encompassing the area between 140°W and the International Date Line, all names are used in a series of four rotating lists. The next four names slated for use are shown below. Four names, Iona, Keli, Lala, ''and ''Moke, were used. Category:2021 Pacific hurricane season Category:Underconstruction articles Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:Hyperactive seasons